Forbidden Desire
by MagatsuMidnight
Summary: Akihiko is surprised when he is reacquainted with Ken Amada. Feelings stir inside Aki as he tries to fight his attraction to Ken. Akihiko is 20 and Ken is 13 like in P4AU. Slash and lemon. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. GO AWAY. Ken Amada/Akihiko Sanada
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Desire

Chapter 1

Akihiko arrived home and dropped his gym bag as he munched on a protein bar. It was chewy and left a chalky feeling on his tongue but he didn't care. He washed down the protein bar with some milk and unlaced his boots. He massaged his neck as he moved his head side to side to stretch the muscles. He made his way to the couch and plopped down. He let his head fall back on the velvet as his gray eyes stared up at the ceiling. He rubbed his bare chest and stomach while in deep thought. His eyelids became heavy and he gave in to the exhaustion, completely shutting his eyes. His cell rang and buzzed frantically in his pocket making Akihiko jump. He looked at the screen and it was Mitsuru Kirijo. He gave a long sigh and answered.

"What do you need Mitsuru?" He said impatiently.

"Akihiko. Good. I'm glad I caught you before bed." She spoke in the same calm manner as always.

"…..Listen Misturu. I just put in a lot of work at the gym so just tell me what you called for." Akihiko truly was exhausted. He was there all day as if it were more of a job than a hobby. He always pushed himself 110% to become stronger.

"…Very well then." Mitsuru took the hint and cleared her throat. "What are you doing tomorrow? I need to see you. There's an issue we need to discuss."

"Same old and sure I'll see you tomorrow." Akihiko yawned loudly into the phone.

"See you tomorrow." Mitsuru took pity on Akihiko's need for rest and ended the phone call. For a moment Akihiko thought of moving to his bed but he no energy left. He let himself drift away into deep sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Akihiko threw on a dark red V-neck shirt and some dark brown slacks. He was wearing casual clothes today for his meeting with Mitsuru. He started out the door and made his way to a nearby park where Mitsuru was waiting with Koromaru. She was also with a brunette boy about 5'1 wearing a school uniform. His hair was medium length. Akihiko couldn't see his face but something about the boy seemed familiar to him. Akihiko walked a little faster. His curiosity intrigued him and led the way to where they were standing. Mitsuru and the boy heard Akihiko coming and both looked back at him simultaneously. Akihiko's eyes widened.

"K-Ken Amada?!" Akihiko exclaimed. He truly couldn't believe his eyes. Ken had grown up so much. Akihiko must have lost track of time because there was barely any trace of the old Ken that Akihiko once knew.

"Hello Sanada-san." Ken still sounded mature as he grinned slightly. "It has been quite a while hasn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Desire

Chapter 2

 **(Not sure how people feel about this story….I guess I'll continue? It's a slow build up and a bit wordy but bear with me. Lol ;3)**

"Y-yeah it has. You look-…you're so grown up." Akihiko stumbled over his words. He wanted to say so much. He wanted to ask him so much. "And you haven't changed one bit Koromaru!" Akihiko said with a smile. He crouched down and playfully pet Koromaru. Koromaru barked eagerly in response.

"I am grown up Sanada-san. Y-you've grown too." Ken looked Akihiko up and down admiring his built figure. Ken could see Akihiko has been spending a lot of his time building muscle mass. Ken had always wanted to be like Akihiko. Upon seeing Akihiko, that admiration inside of him sparked.

"Oh yeah. Hehe I have huh?" Akihiko stood straight up and rubbed the back of his head flattered.

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later." Mitsuru smiled. "I need a favor from you Akihiko." Mitsuru quickly regained her serious composure. "I need you to look over Ken for just a few days." Akihiko stared at Mitsuru with a curious expression painted on his face. "He's not much trouble, really. He can take care of himself just fine. I would have my staff look after him but I figured you would like to see an old friend." Akihiko did like seeing Ken after all this time and he remembered how independent Ken was. It would be like having a regular roommate.

"Okay. Yeah. Where are you off too?" Akihiko questioned in a leisurely manner.

"I have business with the Kirijo Group." Mitsuru confirmed, arms crossed.

"Oh man, that's tough." Akihiko nodded towards Mitsuru and switched his attention to Ken. "These your bags?" Akihiko went to pick up the bags and Ken reached out quickly to take them back.

"No!" He shouted. "I-I can carry them myself, Sanada-san." Ken realized he must have looked a bit dramatic and forcefully regained his confident posture. Mitsuru and Akihiko stared in bewilderment at Ken.

"O-..Okay?" Akihiko said as he cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Thank you for this Akihiko. I can always count on you." Mitsuru said with a satisfied look.

"No problem." Akihiko looked down at Koromaru and scratched the top of his head lightly. "Are you coming too boy?"

"Koro goes everywhere I go." Ken said proudly. "Should we go then?" Ken asked as he picked up an orange duffle and easily slung it over his shoulder. Akihiko's eyes widened in amazement. Even though Ken was a taller, his frame was still small and feminine.

"Looks like he's ready. Good. I'll keep in touch." Mitsuru turned around and walked towards her limo. She stopped and turned around "…and Akihiko, thanks again." She said with a dignified smile. Akihiko looked back at Mitsuru and waved.

Akihiko jogged lightly and caught up with Ken and Koromaru. Once he got near them he began starting conversation with Ken. "So..you uh in school?" Akihiko was unsure of what to say or what to talk about. He realized how stupid he must have sounded. Of course he's in school.

"Yes. I'm a 2nd year in junior high." Sweat started to drip from Ken's forehead due to the amount of weight he was carrying. It was getting heavier the longer he carried it. His small fist started shaking around the handle of the bag. Akihiko saw this and wanted to help.

"Do you want some help carrying your bag?" Akihiko asked nicely. Ken stiffened up and gripped his bag tighter.

"I'm okay." Ken reassured. He began to walk a bit faster. There was no trace of the struggling kid Akihiko wanted to help. Ken stared at the ground focusing on his speed. Koromaru's little legs now lightly jogging next to Ken. Ken's steps quickened until there was a good amount of distance between him and Akihiko.

"Wait up! I live right here." Akihiko stopped in front of a large apartment building. "Lucky for you it's the first floor." Akihiko snickered as he watched Ken's fist start shaking under the weight again. Ken glared at Akihiko as Akihiko teased him. They made their way inside the building. Ken walked inside and stopped to survey the living room and the dining area. As Ken was looking around Akihiko walked past Ken and swiftly grabbed his bag. This got Ken's attention as he went after Akihiko and his bag.

"Hey give that back!" Ken exclaimed chasing after Akihiko. He caught up to Akihiko and Akihiko put Ken's bag down on the bed in another room.

"Relax, Ken. What do you have in here anyway? Is it embarrassing?" Akihiko really was curious why Ken was so obsessed with having his bag in his possession at all times. Why couldn't Akihiko carry his bag?

"I-it's nothing like that. I just prefer to take care of my own things. It's not your responsibility." Ken reassured as he smiled. Akihiko smiled back awkwardly. Sometimes Ken really was too precocious for his own good.

"So this is where you'll be staying. Make yourself at home." Akihiko said. Koromaru barked. "Yeah you too Koro!" Akihiko gave Koromaru a hearty pet and Koromaru laid down on the floor next to Ken. Akihiko watched Ken as he started taking out his clothes from the duffle bag and refolded them; laying them in an organized fashion on the bed. Akihiko pondered for a moment. He couldn't believe that Ken had grown so fast. It felt like it was yesterday they were at the dorm and Ken was just 10 years old. Akihiko remembered how Ken admired him back then. Akihiko smirked at the thought and let out a quiet chuckle. Ken stopped what he was doing to look back at him.

"Yes?" Ken replied. Akihiko was taken out of his thought.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Akihiko looked away and turned around to leave Ken to his organizing. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Okay, thank you very much Sanada-san." Ken smiled innocently and continued organizing. Akihiko smiled to himself and walked out.

Akihiko was watching TV by himself on his couch. Ken had been up in his room all day. Akihiko thought about Ken and wondered what he was doing. Akihiko was really bad at things like this. Ken was so independent so Akihiko felt Ken would be okay on his own and if he needed anything he'd ask. Just then Akihiko heard footsteps approaching from behind him he stretched to look back. "Hey!" Akihiko said in a friendly tone.

"I'm hungry….." Ken said holding his stomach as Koromaru whined beside him. Akihiko immediately felt like the biggest idiot. He had to feed them!

"Yeah! Of course! I'm sorry, I spaced. What would you like to eat? I can order anything you want." Akihiko felt so guilty for almost starving this boy and his dog.

"Chinese!" Ken said with a burst of childlike excitement. Ken blushed and looked away. Akihiko smiled at Ken's reaction.

"Chinese, it is" Akihiko agreed as he nodded. Akihiko ordered a large Chinese meal to make up for spacing out all day.

Akihiko watched in amazement as Ken ate huge bites of chow mein in quick succession. "Wow, you were hungry." Ken briefly looked up from his food at Akihiko and swallowed what he had in his mouth before speaking.

"Yes, thank you. It's delicious." Ken smiled and chugged milk as he grimaced. Akihiko couldn't help but laugh out loud at this point.

"You…still…with the milk." Akihiko was laughing so hard he couldn't get out a full coherent sentence. Akihiko remembered how Ken used to drink lots of milk even though he hated it so that he could grow. Ken furrowed his brow and glared at Akihiko. Akihiko saw this and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It's not funny…" Ken said as he looked away blushing. Akihiko saw a bead of milk on Ken's chin and instinctively wiped it off with his thumb. Ken turned bright red and his heart started to pound. "U-um thanks for the food! I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sanada-sa…" Akihiko lightly grabbed Ken's hand causing Ken's voice to trail off. "Y-yes?" Ken choked on his words as his body temperature started to rise. Akihiko let go instantly and cleared his throat.

"Nothing. Never mind. Goodnight Ken" As soon as Akihiko said good night Ken took off to his room with Koro following behind. Akihiko was unsure of why he grabbed Ken's hand when he tried to leave. He didn't understand it. He didn't want Ken to leave the room.

Ken got into bed with just his t-shirt. He tossed and turned in bed and his eyes shot wide open. _What was that?_ He thought. His heart was still racing and he couldn't get to sleep. He got an impulse to want to go to Akihiko's room. _Why? How will that help me sleep?_ He tried to reason with himself. After much debate with himself he got out of bed and made his way to Akihiko's room quietly. He stood in the door way. Akihiko laid there shirtless. His sculpt chest exposed in the moon light. Ken's eyes locked on Akihiko and he couldn't look away. _Maybe I should go back and just go to sleep?_ He thought. Despite what he wanted to do it was as if he wasn't in control and he stepped forward. _Go back! Go back! Go back!_ He screamed in his head. Before he knew it, he was hovering over a sleeping Akihiko. _Oh my God…_ Ken thought. Just then Akihiko's eyes shot open. He could feel Ken's presence. Ken was startled and jumped a little bit. "Jee-oh my goodness" Ken breathed as he clutched his chest in surprise.

"Ken? What are you doing? Did you need something?" Akihiko asked concerned why Ken was there in the middle of the night 2 inches from his face.

"No..well…I don't know..um..sorry!" Ken went to make a swift exit but again Akihiko grabbed Ken's hand. This time he didn't let go. Ken swallowed hard as he look down at Akihiko. "S-Sanada-san?" Ken started to shake with nervousness. Akihiko just stared into Ken's brown eyes.

"You can call me Aki, you know." Akihiko now was slowly pulling Ken closer. Ken followed Akihiko's movements and sat down at the edge of the bed. _What is this?_ Akihiko thought as his gaze was still locked with Ken's.

"A-Aki…" Ken whispered. Akihiko nodded in approval. Ken bit his lip and reached out to Akihiko's scar. "Can I?" Ken asked meekly. Akihiko nodded in approval once more. Ken's soft hand caressed Akihiko's scar at the corner of his hair line. Ken's hand slowly felt down the side of Akihiko's face and continued down his neck until his hand was resting on his chest. Ken was in a daze until Akihiko reached out and ran his hand through his soft brown hair. Ken looked up and caught Akihiko's eyes.

"You should get some sleep. It's late." Akihiko insisted.

"Yeah you're right. Well Goodnight Sana-..Aki…" Ken cooed as he got up from the bed and walked back in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Desire

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I've been away for a while, apologies. Life gets in the way, what can I say. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: There's lemon! Now that I've gotten that out of the way enjoyyyyyy ;) …p.s If you want me to continue this fanfic pleassssse let me know via review or pm pleaaaase. Thanks!**

Ken slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He saw Koromaru curled up comfortable and warm at the end of the bed. Ken smiled and reached out to pet his sleeping companion. Koromaru awoke from Ken's touch and Ken scratched behind his ears. Koro closed his eyes happily in response.

"Good. You're awake. Breakfast is ready. You hungry?" Akihiko peered in the doorway unannounced. Upon seeing Akihiko's face, Ken remembered last night. He remembered how his heart raced and how easily he was mesmerized by Akihiko's face and muscular frame. He instantly became embarrassed.

"Y-yeah! I'll be down in just a sec." Ken looked away as his cheeks turned pink.

"Hurry before it gets cold." Akihiko responded as he left the room. When Akihiko was out of Ken's view he smiled at Ken's pink cheeks. Ken made his bed and got dressed. " _I need to relax, last night wasn't a big deal._ " Ken thought and took a deep breath before heading downstairs. "Finally! I thought I was going to end up eating by myself." Akihiko greeted Ken once he arrived in the kitchen.

"Do you usually eat with someone?..." Ken questioned. Ken realized he was getting into Akihiko's business and looked down at his feet with a shameful expression.

"No, it's just me usually." Akihiko answered. Ken looked at him and smiled on the inside. _Why am I so happy Sanada-san is lonely?... Not lonely but…single._ Akihiko smiled at him as he served Ken his plate of food. Ken's childlike brown eyes lit up as he looked at his plate. It was Omurice, a fried rice omelet with ketchup, his favorite since he was a little kid. "I was hoping you would like this." Akihiko smiled and prided himself on his memory.

"Yes! Thank you very much for the food!" Ken said before he picked up his fork and dug into his meal. Ken was lost in the flavors that were bursting in mouth. It was so simple but so delicious.

"Whoa there, slow down." Akihiko chuckled as he lightly touched Ken's hand that was clutching a fork. Ken's eyes moved to Akihiko's hand on his. Suddenly, Ken could only hear his breath and he felt his heart beat hard and fast.

"A-aki…um" Ken didn't know what to say. He didn't want Akihiko to remove his hand. He liked the feeling of Akihiko's rough hand on his. Again, it was as if Ken lost control of his body. He placed his other hand on top of Akihiko's hand and rubbed it lightly. _What is going on? Why am I doing this? He's going to think I'm so weird! Stop! Sto-_. Ken was pulled out of his thought process as Akihiko's lips crashed into Ken's. Ken's eyes widened at the sudden pair of lips upon his own. He liked how warm it felt and he closed his eyes embracing the kiss. Ken mimicked Akihiko's lips as they opened and closed around his bottom lip seductively. Ken did the same to Akihiko's top lip. Ken felt butterflies collecting in his stomach. Akihiko placed his free hand on the side of Ken's childish face. Akihiko felt the butterflies as well. _What am I doing? Is this happening?_ Akihiko continued to massage the boys' lips with his. He used the lip of his tongue to pry Ken's soft lips open, begging for entry. Ken allowed Akihiko's tongue in his mouth and began to fight Akihiko's tongue for dominance, failing miserably. Akihiko pulled away swiftly.

"Do you want to go to my room, Ken?" Akihiko breathed heavily in anticipation and bent in for another kiss. Ken moaned into the kiss and nodded in response. Ken followed Akihiko to his room feeling his heart beat harder. His mind was racing with incoherent thoughts. Akihiko sat down on his bed and pulled Ken closer gently until Ken stood between Akihiko's legs. Akihiko caressed Ken's slim sides and his back. He started kissing and lightly sucking on the tender flesh on Ken's neck. Ken moaned through loose lips. It was music to Akihiko's ears, it was like a reward and he wanted to hear more. Ken felt his heart beating out of anticipation and fear. He never did anything with anyone, let alone a guy….a much older guy but he really wanted this. Ken placed his hands on Akihiko's shoulders for support and straddled the older man. Akihiko lifted Ken's shirt over his head and Ken lifted his arms high. Akihiko continued to rub Ken's back as he kissed his chest and stomach. Ken shivered feeling Akihiko's lips danced across his chest and abdomen.

"Aki…" Ken breathed a quiet moan and ran his hands wildly through Akihiko's hair. Akihiko could feel the excitement increase inside of him. Ken was aware of Akihiko's excitement as well. Ken could feel Akihiko's hard member pressing against his own. Ken started grinding his lower body against Akihiko's. Akihiko moaned huskily and took off his own shirt. He tugged at Ken's pants as if asking permission. Ken nodded and blushed. Akihiko slowly pulled the boys' underwear and pants over his emerging hip bones. Ken's member popped up and Ken looked away embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be so shy." Akihiko's grey eyes pierced through Ken's as he motioned Ken to look at him. He laid Ken down on the bed and left a trail of kisses down to Ken's hipbones. Akihiko licked circles around Ken's hardened arousal. Ken let a cry of pleasure fall from his lips. Akihiko reached a hand down to his own throbbing member and rubbed himself through his pants. He took more of Ken in his mouth. He licked up and down his shaft while sucking simultaneously. Ken gripped the sheets of the bed overwhelmed with pleasure. His body writhed and his hips bucked at the sensations the older man was giving him. Akihiko pulled away becoming impatient not to mention he didn't want Ken to cum yet. He wanted to save that for the next part. Akihiko swiftly removed his own bottoms and Ken's eyes widened at Akihiko's large hardened length. Akihiko grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers. "I'm going to get you ready so it doesn't hurt as bad, okay? If it's too much make sure you tell me" Akihiko said sensitively. He wanted to make sure Ken was comfortable.

"O-okay." Ken said and took a deep breath. Akihiko inserted one finger into Ken and began moving it in and out. Akihiko looked at Ken's face to monitor his reaction. Ken's eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open as he let little moans into the air. Akihiko inserted another finger and Ken let out a louder moan. Akihiko pulled his fingers out alarmed he had hurts Ken badly. Ken's half lidded eyes looked into Akihiko's as he breathed heavily. "Keep going…" Ken breathed his request. Akihiko nodded and re-entered his fingers into Ken, working them in and out slowly. Ken's moans of pain mixed with pleasure and Ken started moving his hips thrusting onto Akihiko's fingers. Akihiko could see how much the boy was enjoying himself and he became more excited. He wanted to bury his cock into Ken so bad he was about to go crazy. He reminded himself he needed to be patient. He eventually added a third finger and Ken continued riding Akihiko's fingers. Akihiko removed his finger and covered his painfully hard length in lube. His strong figure towered over Ken's slender one.

"Are you ready?" Akihiko looked at Ken's closed lids. Ken nodded without opening his eyes. Akihiko slowly pushed the head of his throbbing length into the boys' entrance followed by his shaft. Ken inhaled deeply at the feeling of Akihiko completely filling and stretching him. He was amazed how Akihiko felt bigger inside of him. Akihiko started to thrust gently while holding himself up with his hands on both sides of Ken's head. Ken's eyes shot open and locked onto Akihiko's. Ken felt the urge to pull Akihiko in for a kiss. He reached his arms up and locked them behind Akihiko's neck pulling him in. Akihiko gave into the weight and locked lips with Ken. The kiss was messy. It was mixed with muffled moans and grunts. Saliva trailed between the two males mouths'.

"Faster…please" Ken's request broken by his moans. Akihiko granted Ken's wish and quickened his pace. Akihiko loved how Ken's warmth wrapped around his cock. He pumped into Ken repeatedly earning a sequence of wanton moans. Ken was so tight that Akihiko felt pleasurable pressure building up in his abdomen.

"Mmm Ken you're so…tight" Akihiko grunted and moaned into Ken's ear. He wrapped his hand around the boy's shaft and began stroking him eagerly. Ken began to squirm beneath Akihiko. He didn't know how long he would be able to last. He felt Akihiko's swollen member thrusting inside of him, he felt beads of sweat drip onto his chest and Akihiko stroking him close to the edge. He thrusted his body down onto the dominate male and his hips bucked wildly.

"Ah…Aki…I think I'm cumming!" Ken's voice became higher pitched and he felt an overwhelming burst of pleasure as he felt his seed pour out onto his stomach. Feeling the after effects of Ken's orgasm on his hand he was sent off over the edge. Akihiko thrusted a few more times and reached his own climax. He buried his cock deep into Ken and released into him, filling him up completely. Akihiko pulled out, his milky seed leaking out of Ken. He laid beside Ken and admired the mess of a boy he was. His light brown hair messy with a few pieces hanging over his face. He was covered in spit, sweat, and cum. Akihiko reached out and took Ken into his arms. Ken's body limp and fitting perfectly spooning into the groves of Akihiko's body. Ken closed his eyes exhausted with his lover. Akihiko began to shut his eyes when the ring of his cell made him and Ken jolt. Akihiko reached over to get his phone with one hand while hold Ken with the other.

"This is Akihiko." He exhaustingly mumbled into the phone.

"Akihiko, this is Mitsuru." Akihiko's tired eyes shot open and he sat up panicked. Ken looked behind him at the anxious Akihiko and tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh heyyyy! Mitsuru…uh how is the business going…with Kirijo and stuff?" Akihiko tripped over every word that came out of his mouth.

"It's going as well as can be expected…..Akihiko, is everything okay? Ken's behaving, isn't he?" Akihiko chuckled under his breath at the word "behaving". Yeah he was "behaving" alright.

"Yeah! We're great over here. Just…doing guy things." Akihiko laughed nervously.

"Very well. I was just checking. I need to go now. If any problem arise, call me." Mitsuru hung up promptly and Akihiko let himself fall back on the bed. All the anxiety wrapping itself around him released with the end of the call. Ken eased as well and laid back down waiting for Akihiko to reclaim his spot. Akihiko turned towards Ken and pulled him in again and kissed his ear lightly before drifting off into a noon time slumber.


End file.
